


The Future Changes the Past

by 305unreal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, But not as a big character, Commentary, Gen, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Comforts Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Present tense is set after the first video, Self-insert character - Freeform, Transcripts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: The characters from Sanders Sides watch the Sanders Sides series from the past
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Joan Stokes & Talyn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. The Beginning & My True Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanders Sides Characters watch Sanders Sides series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622993) by dawnlilypotter. 



> This is my version of dawnlilypotter's fanfic. 305 explains it better farther in.

The first video has just been completed. Morality had made some dad jokes, Creativity sang some Disney, and Logic decided they were all in his class. Anxiety was mentioned, but he didn’t appear. However, when they sunk out after Endcard, they landed in the real world with the others. They’re in a new room that they don’t recognize. Princey, Anxiety, and Thomas also look very confused, so that’s comforting in an odd way.

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this, I don’t like this…” Anxiety chants under his breath like a mantra.

Thomas and Princey notice, but Logic is focused on the fact that he can’t sink, while Morality is testing the limitations but finding none. A side that they rarely see – Deceit – pops into view. He looks disoriented, and Morality tilts his head to the side.

“Are you okay, kiddo?”

Deceit sneers. “Why isn’t the room spinning?”

“C’mon, kiddo,” Morality grasps his sleeve and takes him to the couch. “Sit down and rest. It seems like we’re all popping in with no explanation.”

Deceit looks up in confusion. Before he can question further, another flash of light appears, depositing Joan, Talyn, and Terrence. None of them can keep their balance as they immediately fall back. Thomas and Creativity are quick to lend a hand. Joan and Talyn had been about to play some video games, and Terrence was ordering a pizza.

“How did we get zapped from our homes?” The latter asks.

Thomas is at a loss. “I have no idea.” He looks over at Deceit massaging his temples. “Uh, let’s everyone just find somewhere to sit, yeah?”

Anxiety claims the recliner on the right side. Thomas grabs the only seat farther to the right. Patton sits on Anxiety’s left. Creativity, Terrence, Joan, and Talyn warily sit on the left side, near Deceit. Joan and Talyn easily share the other recliner. Logic fiddles with his tie before sitting next to Morality. From another flash, Valerie, Intrusive Thoughts, and Lilly show up. Intrusive tries to spin with the room, but Deceit jumps up. He grabs Intrusive and drags him to the couch. Lilly and Valerie take the remaining spots on the couch next to each other. Anxiety begins breathing harshly, and Morality takes his hand.

“Kiddo? If you can hear me, I need you to breathe in for four seconds. Okay? 1… 2… 3… 4.” When Anxiety tightens his grip and does so, Morality continues. “Good. Now, hold for seven seconds. 1… 2…. 3…. 4… 5… 6… 7. You are doing great, Anxiety. Now, breathe out slowly. Eight seconds. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8. Ready for round two?”

After three rounds, Anxiety is breathing normally, and Logic speaks up. “How did you know what to do?”

“Thomas used to have anxiety attacks from nightmares when he was younger, remember?”

Logic thinks back and nods. “His mom used that breathing trick. Clever thinking, Morality.”

Morality blushes. “Thank you, Logic.”

Another flash appears, and a person no one recognizes walks out. They’re not disoriented, and their eyes are soft. They’ve got short, black hair, and a relatively skinny figure. They smile at everyone.

“Hi, everyone. My name is 305, but you can call me Ally. I’m genderfluid, but today is a they/them day. I have brought you all here to show you your future.”

“Why?” Thomas speaks for everyone, still confused.

“Because some of your sides will have reservations about some of your videos being shown. I’m going to show you how it is now, and you can learn more about each other. Maybe you can stop bad behavior and create a new future.” They pause to let it sink in. “Now, the two sides I’m sure you don’t recognize. The one in yellow in Deceit and the one in green is Intrusive Thoughts. I’m sure you all know each other?”

Mutters of acknowledgment greet their ears. “Good. Now, snacks will appear on that table by the wall periodically. Bathrooms are through that door there, and bedrooms will appear as needed down the hallway. Your names will appear on the doors. Now, when the videos start, if there’s any talking among you, the video will automatically pause so you can watch and hear everything. Any sensible questions before we start the video?”

Looks are thrown around, and Creativity glares at Anxiety, but no one has any questions. Ally nods.

“Good. Now, there’s no fighting. Enjoy the videos.”

Ally disappears, and Deceit is the first to move to the snack table. He grabs some Saltine crackers and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Intrusive grabs sunflower seeds, corn nuts, and a slushie. Terrence gets a pack of fruit snacks, a box of Mike and Ikes, and a coke. Creativity goes straight for the Frappuccino with foam, also taking Newtons and Trolli gummies. Joan takes popchips, donettes, and Swiss Rolls to share with Talyn. Joan also grabs a coke for them and a slushie for Talyn.

Lilly gets up and takes some Junior Mints and a cup of tea. Valerie then grabs Honey Maid graham crackers, cheese balls, and a Coke Zero. Logic takes toast with Crofters spread and a cup of tea. Morality steps up and grabs some Pez candies, Hostess pies, and a cup of Candy Apple Punch. Anxiety slowly inches toward the snack table. He feels all eyes on him as he grabs buttered popcorn and a coffee. Thomas is last. He makes his way to the snack table, grabbing Rold Gold, Twizzlers, and a cup of sweet tea. As everyone gets settled with their snacks, the screen flickers to life.

**Thomas: Ah YouTube time ... um ... okay, you guys watch the title sequence and I will sleep in a couple more seconds. _Snooze_!**

“Oh, God. What are people going to say about this?” Anxiety tries to sink into his hoodie.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Morality whispers, placing a hand over the younger’s.

On the other side of the room, Creativity sneers and rolls his eyes.

**Thomas: What is up everyone? Man, those extra seconds really worked magic.** **So being online as much as I am, I tend to overshare everything about myself. You may know of my love of theater,**

“So gay.” Anxiety derides with a small grin.

Thomas smirks, and Morality tries to hide his chuckle.

**Thomas: my enthusiasm for cartoons and of course my passion for pizza, but even though I talk about these things a lot I get questions from people all the time asking very in-depth, thought-provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately.**

**Do I really know myself as well as I should? On top of that, I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another. So, I figure why not go on this adventure together. I need to have a sit-down with myself. Figure myself out and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from. Let's do this.**

**Logic: Hello there, class.**

“Only you would say Thomas has class.” Anxiety smirks.

A few playful oohs are thrown around the room, but Logic adjusts his glasses.

“I didn’t say he _had_ class. I said he _was_ the class.”

The oohs turn into laughter, but Morality calms them down and reminds them not to get mean. They quiet down.

**Thomas: There is no class here.**

**Logic: Yes, there is.**

**Thomas: Whatever. This is my intellectual side. Every fact I've ever learned.**

**Logic: Believe it or not I was quite the nerd in school.**

“And he sounds so proud of it!” Anxiety tacks on.

“Of course, he is!” Morality grins, covering Logic’s hand with his free hand. “He is so smart.”

Logic blushes. “I… err… thank you, Morality.”

**Thomas: I'm pretty sure that's a surprise to no one.**

**Creativity: Greetings wonderful citizens and you nerds!**

“The episode is complete!” Creativity’s voice booms through the room. “I have arrived!”

**Logic: Hi!**

**Thomas: This is my fanciful side. All my dreams, my hopes, and my creativity**

**Creativity: Not to mention your love of Disney songs. Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Thomas: No. Not right now.**

**Logic: Why that song?**

“I agree with Logic,” Joan turns to face Creativity. “Didn’t we just watch _Coco_ last week? Why not one of those songs?”

Creativity doesn’t respond aside from making offended noises.

**Morality: What's going on kiddos?!**

**Thomas: And finally, this is my moral side. My sense of right and wrong that I've learned ever since I was a kid from my own parental units.**

**Morality: I also represent your unabashed love of ...**

**All at the same time: Dad jokes.**

**Morality: Whoa. Are there four people in here or is it just me?**

Anxiety and Intrusive start laughing at the dad joke. Morality giggles, seeing his dark strange son genuinely laugh. Anxiety grows aware of the staring and calms down, while Intrusive only stops when Deceit places a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay to be happy, Anx.”

Anxiety smiles at the familiar nickname and nods. Across the room, Creativity is still glaring at Anxiety until Deceit smacks the back of his head. Pouting, he turns back to the screen.

**Creativity: Uh I got it.**

**Logic: Ugh.**

**Thomas: That was a thinker. I like it.**

**Logic: So, what are we all doing here?**

**Thomas: Well people know me from all the vines that I make but I don't think people really know me, know me**

**Creativity: Well maybe they would if you'd post YouTube videos more often.**

**All: Ooooooooo.**

A few more oohs are heard in the room. Terrence snaps his fingers.

“Ouch, Thomas! You just got burned!”

**Morality: Oh, my whoa. There it is.**

**Thomas: Okay. All right that's fair but I don't even know if I know me. There's some things that I think even I need to figure out about my own identity, like okay, relationships.**

**Creativity: Ah romance!**

**Thomas: Yes, but where do I stand in those regards.**

**Creativity: I have a pretty ideal vision of love. There's someone out there for me. One true love.**

**Logic: But you tend to overthink things, rule out possibilities with logic, dream up obstacles with each new connection you make.**

**Thomas: And that's when the anxiety kicks in.**

“There it goes,” Anxiety declares with a small smile but underlying worry.

Morality picks up on it and rubs a thumb over his knuckles.

**Thomas: Maybe that's why I haven't found a person for me yet.**

**Morality: But that's okay. The important thing to keep in mind nobody's perfect. Everyone comes with their own flaws.**

**Thomas: Including me.**

**Creativity: Yes, someone will accept us, flaws, and all. Until that day I shall learn to love myself.**

**Thomas: Yes, that's definitely important, flaws and all. Speaking of which?**

**Logic: Um are we bringing up flaws now because if so, get ready to take a lot of notes.**

“Ooh, you just invited them to pick out your flaws?” Lilly asks.

“Not a smart move, my man.” Talyn shakes their head.

**Logic: Okay, you ready, here we go you procrastinate a lot.**

**Morality: You can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings.**

**Creativity: You're definitely not the most adventurous person.**

“My bad,” Anxiety raises his free hand.

“You aren’t to blame,” Morality tuts.

“Yeah, right.” Creativity sneers. “Mood killer. Dream destroyer.”

“Creativity!” Thomas shouts.

While Anxiety tries to curl in on himself, Morality pulls him closer. He takes his hand off Logic’s hand and uses both hands to pull Anxiety into a hug. Creativity opens his mouth again, but at Thomas’s look, he stays quiet and rolls his eyes. Logic watches Morality console Anxiety, and he turns to Creativity.

“That was not productive. You need to apologize to him.”

“That’s a laugh!” Creativity huffs. “Forget that!”

**Thomas: Okay maybe this was a bad idea if I'm supposed to be learning to love myself.**

**Logic: Ah but remember everyone has flaws.**

**Morality: At the same time focus on your good attributes.**

**Creativity: You value your relationships with your friends above all else.**

**Morality: You believe there's good in everyone.**

**Logic: And when you set your sights on doing something you put all of your energy into it to make it the best it possibly can be.**

**Thomas: Well that's very nice of you guys.**

**Morality: Well it's important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in a while.**

**Creativity: Wouldn't want to be our own villain, would we?**

“Unless we’re Anxiety.” Creativity scoffs.

“Stop it, Creativity.” Thomas and Logic admonish him.

“You’re not my keeper.” He glares at Logic. When he sees Thomas’ glare he looks down.

**Thomas: Okay true. What else do I need to figure out?**

**Logan: Biggest fear**

**Morality: Spiders!**

**Creativity: Rejection!**

**Logic: What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?**

**Thomas: No! Nope, we are not talking about fears I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself.**

“Don’t give him too much to worry over.” Terrence shakes his head.

**Creativity: Well what do you wish to look for in a relationship? What are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?**

**Thomas: Um, I don't know. Someone who's a nice compliment to me, someone who wants a long stable relationship, someone who indulges in the same sense of humor and um someone who can binge-watch cartoons with me.**

**Logic: With everything you've learned, what do you wish to do with your education?**

**Thomas: Ooh ... I am not sure. I'd love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry.**

“I thought you loved astronomy.” Logic raises an eyebrow.

**Morality: What positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?**

“Whoa…” Everyone is in shock by Morality’s words.

**Thomas: Wow that was a surprisingly deep poignant quest-**

**Morality: Hey we have the same glasses.**

**Logic: Yep.**

Everyone except Logic and Creativity starts laughing at the sudden change in conversation. Creativity chooses instead to glare at Morality, and Logic just looks embarrassed.

**Thomas: Okay well I think just being able to put out silly light-hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really happy to do that.**

**Logic: Well there you go: a good foundation.**

**Thomas: Yeah true. These are good things to be in touch with and I'm sure there are some of you out there who have other very different, maybe even more difficult questions about yourself. Maybe about your gender or your sexuality.**

**Creativity: Yes, who may be your love, or do you want love at all?**

**Logic: What do you want your future to be or even what do you want to tomorrow?**

**Morality: And where do babies come from.**

Intrusive cackles. Morality smiles while Joan and Talyn stare at him as though unsure if the father figure is serious.

**Creativity: You serious?**

**Logic: What? You're a father.**

**Morality: I know it's got something to do with storks but ... um after that ...**

**Thomas: Well only he's confused about that. But yes, figuring out your own identity can take a long time. You may know yourself at an early age or you may still be figuring yourself out well into adulthood.**

**Logic: But there's no time limit for these questions.**

**Creativity: Getting to know yourself can be quite an awesome adventure and hopefully it's an adventure that never ends.**

**Morality: And no matter what no one knows you better than yourself. Am I right, Tony?**

**Thomas: Not my name.**

**Morality: Then what is it?**

“Do you actually not know our host’s name?” Logic asks. “Because that is troubling.”

“Relax, Lo,” Morality smiles. “I know Thomas’s name. The Morality I play up online isn’t the only me I am.”

Logic blinks at the sober thought. The others that heard the soft trait watch in wonder.

**Thomas: Okay that was a very enlightening experience, but I think that's enough for one night. It's a little weird to be talking to myself so much right, Sacagawea?**

**Sacagawea: I'm your pet hamster and I'm pretty sure we're this is even weirder?**

**Thomas: True. You're right. You're always right. I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity.**

“That’s too much.” Anxiety complains, clinging to Morality’s arm. “They’re going to think we’re too weird.”

“Disney has talking hamsters right, Anx? Remember Rhino from _Bolt_? Or Cheekums from _Gravity Falls_?”

“Or Colossus from _Frankenweenie_.” Logic adds.

Anxiety sniffles and nods. “The mummy hamster.”

“Right, Anx. Thank you, Lo. See? People will just think Thomas is giving Disney a nod. Nothing stranger than that.”

Anxiety nods, loosening his grip. “That makes sense.”

**Thomas:** **Say goodbye, everyone.**

**Logan: Class Dismissed.**

**Creativity: (singing) Goodbyyyye!**

**Morality: Let me know this gets put up on the youtubes.**

**Thomas: Will do and until next time take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out.**

The screen goes black for a few seconds, but it comes back for the Endcard.

**Creativity: Say you know would be fun fellas, if we did one of those four-part harmony song videos. Like Jon Cozart or Todrick Hall.**

**Logic: Um no you know you would just end up embarrassing yourself.**

**Thomas: Well I don't know about that.**

**Morality: Hey I am down to do that sign me up.**

**Creativity: Yeah, you know what? You're right.**

**Thomas: On second thought it was a bad idea.**

“Sorry about that, Mo.”

“It’s okay, Anx.” Morality squeezes his hand. “I’ve grown used to it.”

Logic isn’t sure when their words stopped being literal, and he’s not sure where the conversation has taken. He doesn’t like it.

**Morality: Ahh okay. Well, you kiddos give your old dad a like and subscribe. That's right I'm learning how to do promos. Got a couple more you know old tricks up my sleeve. I'm learning, I'm learning. Whoo, you know what that just tired me out. I'm gonna take... Take a nap for about two hours. Take a nap.**

“Whelp, one episode is over.” Thomas smiles slightly. “It’s the only one we’ve already done. So, everything from here on is our future.”

There’s a general state of uneasiness, confusion, and excitement around the room.

“I propose we get up and move around,” Lilly says. “Fifteen-minute break and then meet back here for the second video.”

Everyone agrees and they get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is what I've been working on. It was accidentally posted. I was going to wait until I had a few chapters done so I could try a schedule. That didn't work. Please comment anyway. <3


	2. Way Too Adult & Taking On Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas fails at cooking, Creativity is a jerk, Trashnoodle is cute, rooms are revealed, Moxiety is platonic, and someone shares a bed. Oh, and the two episodes mentioned in the title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! I've been dealing with depression and a quarantine-mandated long-distance relationship. Also, my girlfriend's friend went missing at the beginning of this month. If anyone hears from "scaryfangirl2001" on this site, please let me know.
> 
> On a more pleasant note, please read, sub, and comment! <3

During the small break, a few people replenish their snacks. Intrusive grabs more sunflower seeds, some of his last ones still floating in Deceit’s Mountain Dew. Creativity grabs a caramel mocha, and Thomas takes more Twizzlers. Logic refills his tea, feeling self-conscious over his Crofters consumption. Everyone takes their seats again as the fifteen-minute window closes. Once everyone is settled, the screen flickers on.

**Thomas: Hi my name is Thomas Sanders and yes, I have worn this shirt for the 15 million time. Let's move on!**

Anxiety bites his lip as Valerie jokes with Thomas over the statement. Morality notices and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles to calm him. Logic looks over, hoping that Anxiety does not dive into another panic attack. Attacks like that are raw with emotion and confuse Logic.

**Thomas: What is up everybody? So, like many other people in America I am getting ready for that magnificent Thursday that comes around every year. Where we gather around the table with our family, avoid conversation pertaining to politics and my lack of a significant other, and gorge ourselves on more food than we would ever naturally eat any other day of the year. That was one breathe. Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is what I was referring to. I don't know if any of you were confused.**

“Thanksgiving is right around the corner!” Morality exclaims happily. “Have you been practicing your cooking, Tommy?”

Thomas looks down despite the nickname causing a blush to form. “Err… no…”

“Would you like us to teach you while we’re here?” Lilly asks.

“I’m sure Ally has a kitchen,” Valerie adds. “There’s got to be one for all this food that keeps appearing.”

Thomas nods. “That’d be great, you guys.”

Morality wants to speak up, but his focus is on keeping Anxiety at a regulated breathing channel. He makes a mental note to chat with him once the second video is over.

**Morality: What. Okay I've had enough of this.**

**Thomas: Um my dad character? What are you doing here I had you here last time to help represent my moral side?**

**Morality: Well then just think of me is your sense of morality really firing back at you with a vengeance today.**

Anxiety giggles at the faux fire behind onscreen Morality’s statement. Logic and some others quirk a grin.

**Morality: Do you know how often you say you can't cook? Lots of times. Do you know how often you try to learn how to cook? Zero times.**

**Thomas: Not true there was that one time a few months ago when, you're right it's already a bad sign that I have to go back that far.**

**Morality: Being able to cook yourself a meal is an essential part to living as an adult.**

**Thomas: Ahhh, why you got to say that word?**

**Morality: What, adult?**

**Thomas: I have that music set up specifically for this.**

**Morality: Oh, come on I'm an adult. I'm a dad. It's not that scary.**

**Thomas: Your face is scary!**

Thomas blushes in embarrassment as the crowd looks over at him. Logic, however, focuses his gaze on Morality, who is holding Anxiety and rubbing his back to console him.

“It was a mistake,” Logic announces. “Let’s keep going.”

**Morality: You realize we ...**

**Thomas: Have the same face. Yeah I messed up. This is not my day today.**

**Morality: Okay well let's calm down. Why don't we go through a list of what you can do yourself?**

**Thomas: Okay. Yeah sure, um, yeah. I can manage that.**

**Morality: Can you change the oil in your car?**

**Thomas: I don't think so.**

“I got you there,” Terrence claims.

**Morality: Okay. Can you do taxes?**

**Thomas: Absolutely I cannot.**

“I can help.” Lily smiles.

**Morality: Can you handle disposing bugs, spiders, or other creatures you may find in your house?**

**Thomas: Come on.**

**Morality: Yeah that's a no.**

“You can always eat them!” Intrusive giggles, bobbing on his seat.

The others let out a collective shudder.

**Thomas: Ughhh, this is so bad I am literally failing at the process of becoming an adult.**

**Morality: Which we all know is referred to as adultery.**

When the room erupts in sounds of disapproval, Anxiety pulls Morality to his level.

“Is this another one of you playing it up for the camera? I mean, do you know what the word is for real?”

“Of course, I do, Anx,” Morality whispers back. “The maturation of becoming an adult is referred to as ontogeny. But Happy Pappy Pa-Morality doesn’t know that.”

Anxiety blinks. “Why pretend you’re a different person?”

“Happy Pappy Morality is always happy, never swears, and always does what’s right. Fun-loving father figment. It’s better than who I am.”

Anxiety wants to ask more, but the room has quieted down. They turn back to the screen.

**Thomas: No, no, that is not a correct statement no.**

**Morality: I thought that was a thing.**

**Thomas: It's a thing. It's just way different ... okay, well you know, like really though how am I this bad at taking care of myself. I treat the stove in my kitchen like a friend that I've been neglecting.**

**_Thomas: My humps ..._ **

****

**_Oven: Hey Thomas._ **

****

**_Thomas: Hey man._ **

****

**_Oven: How you been?_ **

****

**_Thomas I'm doing well thank you for asking. I'm doing very well._ **

****

**_Oven: Have any food to cook?_ **

****

**_Thomas: Um mmm nah._ **

****

**_Oven: Even just good old ramen or something?_ **

****

**_Thomas: Huh um you know I'm not really feeling hungry at the moment so._ **

****

**_Oven: Yeah, true, true._ **

**_Thomas: Yes so ..._ **

****

**_Oven: Who you calling?_ **

****

**_Thomas: Oh no one. Just you know, my mom, she asked me to call her so..._ **

****

**_Oven: Totally, sounds lit._ **

****

**_Thomas: Yeah._ **

****

**_Oven: You know unlike me ‘cuz I'm an unlit stove. Have been for some time now._ **

****

**_Thomas: Okay well I'm gonna go ..._ **

****

**_Oven: Cool, cool. Yeah, yeah, yeah._ **

****

**_Thomas: Good seeing you again. See you later yeah, catch up later yeah._ **

****

**_Oven: See you later._ **

****

**_Thomas: Good seeing you. Yes, I'd like a large cheese please._ **

“What the hell was that?” Creativity asks loudly.

Thomas shields away from the shout and Anxiety spikes up. Morality gives up his seat on the couch and silently moves into the recliner to better comfort him.

**Morality: Yeah that's pretty bad.**

**Thomas: I know.**

**Morality: Well it's all in baby steps like everything you've learned in life.**

**Thomas: Like what?**

**Morality: Well you wash your own laundry, don't you?**

**Thomas: Yeah.**

**Morality: You've learned how to eat better and exercise.**

**Thomas: I still eat a ton of pizza but yeah.**

**Morality: And when dealing with other people you know when to stand up for what's right and when to turn the other cheek.**

**Thomas: I show them my butt.**

Thomas grows very red in the face as the others start laughing. Anxiety starts up his mantra again, and Morality holds him, rubbing circles along his shoulders. Logic also feels tense but swallows his emotions.

**Morality: Not what I meant, and you probably should stop showing people your well ... one problem at the time. The point is you didn't always know to do those things and they came about because you took the time to learn.**

**Thomas: Urghh you're right.**

**Morality: Learn from your parents and hopefully they will also take the time to learn from you and what you know.**

**Thomas: How to turn on the computer so my mom can play solitaire.**

**Morality: Right.**

**Thomas: I hope you all learn new ways of becoming independent and becoming an adult shouldn't mean losing the sense of who you are.**

**Morality: ‘Course not. You can still be a kid at heart. Just learn about the world around you as well as skills that will help you and others.**

“What an excellent idea,” Logic compliments Morality, turning his attention to Thomas. “We can teach one another. Your friends have already volunteered to help you with some basic tasks, and”

“Can it, Erlenmeyer Trash,” Creativity snarks.

“Stop, Creativity!” Thomas and Morality snap.

Logic tilts his head. He understands that he’s part of Thomas, so that stands to reason why Thomas would want Creativity to stop mocking him. But not Morality. Morality doesn’t have any ties with him, so why would he care? Creativity grumbles out an apology that he obviously doesn’t mean.

**Thomas: And learning to become an adult is not a race so no pressure in figuring it all out.**

**Morality: That's right but you Thomas, you should learn how to cook.**

**Thomas: Got it.**

**Morality: And remember you're a real pizza work ... Cause you like pizza.**

Anxiety leads the room in laughing. He settles down when he feels eyes watching him, and he relaxes into Morality’s grasp. In reality, only Logic has eyes on Anxiety.

**Thomas: Got it. Yeah.**

**Morality: Tata, I wish you the best of luck in your adultery.**

**Thomas: That's not okay ... well as I go and attempt to learn something new I hope that you all have the opportunity to do the same and until next time take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out.**

“And that was only our second video?” Anxiety sighs.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.”

“Shh, we still have the last bit,” Talyn mutters, watching the screen blink.

**Thomas: Hey.**

**Oven: Hey.**

**Thomas: So, I was thinking?**

**Oven: Yeah**

**Thomas: Thanksgiving is coming up and I wondered if maybe.**

**Oven: Yeah.**

**Thomas: We can rekindle our friendship.**

**Oven: Oh, let's start with you rekindling a fire on this stove buddy.**

**Thomas: You got it.**

**Oven: That's a plastic plate.**

**Thomas: Oh um...**

**Oven: You know you can't put that on me, right?**

**Thomas: Oh yeah, sure, hmmm, I know.**

**Oven: I'm scared.**

**Thomas: Me too.**

“Are you ready to learn how to cook, Thomas?” Valerie asks, jumping up from the couch. “Who’s willing to help me teach him?”

Lily joins him, and Morality squeezes Anxiety’s hand in question. The younger man nods with a small grin and stands up.

“Go ahead, Popstar. I’m going to go check out my room.”

Morality grins at the dad-themed nickname and joins the girls and Thomas in searching for a kitchen. Joan, Talyn, and Creativity stay in the living room to raid the snack table. Logic quirks and eyebrow, as he and the others follow Anxiety’s lead to find their temporary rooms. An unmarked door is embedded in the wall near the snack table. Morality recklessly walks in and calls back to the other three. It’s a kitchen. Thomas walks up to the counter.

“So, what’ll it be? Spaghetti and meatballs? Mac and cheese?”

Morality winces at the suggestions. “I thought we’d try something more… basic.”

“I got it!” Lily claps her hands. “Cheese quesadillas?”

Morality nods. “Great idea. Let’s get the ingredients. Lily, find flour tortillas and cheddar cheese. Valerie, find butter and onion. Thomas, go find sour cream and avocado. I’ll find the green pepper and all the bowls and utensils.”

Everyone has a job, and they start searching in an unfamiliar kitchen. Meanwhile, Anxiety finds the room with the dark purple, yet sparkly name scrawled across the door. It’s between Joan’s and Talyn’s, and across from Logic’s. Stepping inside, he doesn’t hate it. There are a few spiderwebs off to the side, including a terrarium for a spider apparently named Aragog. The theme of the room is black and purple, and there are Tim Burton posters and Death Cab for Cutie posters on the walls.

He sits on the bed, not feeling any extra anxiety. It’s similar to the room he has in the mind palace, but it isn’t as dark, and it doesn’t give him bad thoughts. Across the hall, Logic has walked through his door with his name analytically spelled out in dark blue lettering. Inside, everything is put in its place. He has two desks – one with books, and one with a desktop computer. The bed area is immaculate. While he’s distracted by the large bookcase off to the side, a creature nuzzles itself against his leg.

“What the… it’s a cat.”

Carefully, Logic crouches down. He pets the cat gingerly and checks its collar for a name. he finds one and smiles instantly: Crookshanks. Logic sits on his bed and contently pets the obviously hypoallergenic Crookshanks. The room beside Logic and across from Joan belongs to Terrence. His name is written in bright lights. Inside, the theme contains fairy lights and pineapples. There’s a large wall of speakers and countless of songs to listen to. In the corner in a padded cage is a scarlet bird called Fawkes.

Next to Talyn’s room is Lily’s; across from hers is Morality’s. At Morality’s other side is Thomas’s room. Next to Thomas is Deceit’s room. His name is typed out in black letters. Inside, there’s barely anything there. He has a black hammock for a bed, a vanity for his makeup, and a terrarium-style cage in the back for a snake called Basilisk. Across from Deceit’s room is Intrusive. His name is tacked up on the door using magazine bits and label scraps.

Inside, his room is a complete wreck. He can barely see the floor or the bed under all the clutter. Sitting on his dresser amid the wrappers and strewn underwear is a large cage for a rat called Scabbers. He frees the creature, allowing it to climb onto his arm and rest on his shoulder. Intrusive giggles and brings his creature across the hall.

“Hey, Dee!” He drops Scabbers onto the vanity and practically tackles Deceit into the hammock.

“Hey, Ree.”

Deceit gives Intrusive a rare smile and collects the other in his arms.

“You’re not excitable today.”

Ree nuzzles into Dee’s chest with a soft sigh. “Do you think I’m pretty, Dee?”

“You never look pretty, Ree.”

The man in green laughs and pushes off from the wall so they can swing more. The last two rooms down the hall are Valerie’s (next to Ree), and Creativity (next to Dee). Meanwhile, in the kitchen, all hell breaks loose. Hot cheese splatters over the front of Valerie’s clothes and some tortilla bits fly toward Lily and Morality.

“Turn off the oven, Thomas!” Morality shouts over the screams. “Not that way! It’s up too high!”

“Stop shouting at me!” He screams back.

Thomas doesn’t trust himself near the dials, so he tries to shut off the oven by throwing things at it: the onion and the avocado. He grabs the garlic clove, and Morality barely has the time to widen his eyes and turn before the kitchen erupts in flames. The fire alarm goes off and, in a flash of light, Ally appears. They cut the fire alarm off as the others are leaving their bedrooms. Ally walks into the kitchen, snatching the extinguisher from under the sink and putting out the flames.

“Thank you, Ally.” Morality responds quietly.

Ally nods, opening the door so the four of them can leave. They move the food to the sink and clean up before joining everyone in the living room.

“Quesadillas?”

“It didn’t work out,” Valerie states the obvious.

Ally hums. “Maybe next time. Will you be watching another video?”

Morality nods, settling in his spot between Logic and Anxiety’s recliner. Each trait takes one of Morality’s hands, sensing his uneasiness. Ally nods. They snap their fingers and a candy bar appears in everyone’s hands. Most of them open their candies, and their focus is turned to the screen.

**Thomas: Hey, I'm Thomas and I don't give a *beep*; I take them. I said fork. Why was that bleeped.**

Dark Creativity bursts out laughing, spewing his half-chewed Nestle Chunky bar in Lilly’s face. She screws her face in disgust, shielding her Cookies ‘n’ Crème Hershey’s bar in her jacket. Creativity frowns at his twin and angrily bites into his Almond Joy.

**Thomas: What is up everybody! So, I don't know what it is right now maybe it's because it's this time of year or maybe because I'm back home with friends but strangely at this moment I am actually feeling quite relaxed.**

**Anxiety: Hi!**

“Oh, no.” Anxiety drops his Mounds bar, sinking into the recliner. “I must be introduced here. No one is going to like me!”

Morality sets down his Krackel bar and moves into the recliner again. He wraps an arm around the younger trait and places his free hand over Anxiety’s clasped hands. He rubs his thumb over the knuckles.

“It’s okay, Anx. Easy breaths.”

Worried over the state of the more anxious trait, Logic sets down his Mr. Goodbar and shifts over to Morality’s vacated seat. “Can you count backward by twos from twenty, Anxiety?”

“T-t-twenty… eeeeighteen… sixxxteen… fourrrteen… t-twelve… ten, eight,” As he stops to think of the next number, his breathing slows.

By zero, his breathing is better. He thanks Morality and Logic but then looks at the floor and frowns. Morality follows his gaze.

“What is it, Buddy?”

“I dropped my candy bar.”

Thomas hands him his 3 Musketeers. “Here, Anxiety. I haven’t even opened mine yet.”

“Thank you.”

Anxiety settles back in his seat in time for the video to start up.

**Thomas: What the heck?!**

**Anxiety: Oh, I'm sorry was I not wanted at this exact second?**

“You’re so sassy, Anxiety!” Valerie grins around her Almond Hershey bar.

Morality, Joan, Talyn, and Intrusive laugh at the comment. Anxiety, Logic, and Thomas smirk, and the video continues.

**Thomas: Oh, for crying out loud. Okay everyone please welcome my anxiety.**

“Well, that wasn’t rude at all.” Deceit deadpans, allowing Dark Creativity to steal his Milky Way.

Creativity smirks, Anxiety shrinks, Morality consoles, and Thomas looks embarrassed.

**Anxiety: ‘Sup?**

**Thomas: I don't get it. I was just making a YouTube video. There is literally nothing to be anxious about.**

**Anxiety: Aren't those the best times for me to show up?**

**Thomas: I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling.**

**Anxiety: Ah, but that's when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed. You don't usually feel this way so what are you doing different? What are you doing wrong? What are you forgetting to do?**

“I’m sorry how antsy I’m making you.” He apologizes.

Thomas shakes his head, running a hand over Anxiety’s knee. “Hey, it’s your job, right?”

Anxiety nods shakily.

**Thomas: Okay stop it! Stop it!**

**Anxiety: Sorry kid, but this is what I do.**

**Thomas: Okay, this is what frustrates me about Anxiety. Sure, I get it when I'm nervous about doing something, or when I have to interact with a bunch of people socially, or when I have a big project due. But sometimes, it just shows up.**

**Anxiety: Yo.**

**Thomas: Out of nowhere, and ruins whatever peace I have. Like, I'm kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be some way out of it.**

Anxiety lets out silent tears at Thomas calling him an ‘it’ and saying he wants him gone. Morality hugs Anxiety a little tighter but drops his voice low when he hisses to Thomas.

“You can’t just talk about someone like they’re a thing, Thomas Foley Sanders.”

The man jumps back as if on fire from the heat in the full name ultimatum. Logic and Valerie, who can also hear Morality’s disappointment, stare pointedly at either Thomas or Anxiety. Valerie looks away when Anxiety snuggles closer to Morality. Thomas hangs his head and bites his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, Mor”

“Not be you should apologize to,” Morality cuts him off sternly.

Thomas hovers a hand over Anxiety’s knee, pulling away to instead rest it on the recliner arm. “I am sorry, Anxiety. And I’m sorry in advance for how this video looks.”

Anxiety makes a noise of acknowledgment, and Morality fixes Thomas with a look that screams, ‘we’ll see later’.

**Anxiety: Oh boy I would like to see you try. You can't just quit me.**

**Thomas: Prince dude!**

**Creativity: Hello you summoned me?!**

“There I am! The star of the show!”

“Not the time, Creativity.” Logic glares.

Creativity rolls his eyes.

**Thomas: Hey, you represent my fanciful side, right?**

**Creativity: Right!**

**Thomas: My hopes, my dreams, my creativity.**

**Creativity: All that good stuff!**

**Thomas: Great! Well, right now, I hope and dream to get rid of my Anxiety.**

Anxiety lets out a warble of frustration and fear. He tries to move, but Morality locks him in comfort. Thomas itches to move closer, but Morality has an uncharacteristic heat in his eyes. Logic moves closer, placing a hesitant hand on Anxiety’s other knee. Morality looks up to find who it is, and his eyes soften slightly.

**Creativity: Your what now.**

**Anxiety: Hey there Princey.**

**Creativity: Oh okay. I can't stand that guy.**

Anxiety’s breathing picks up, and Morality is quick to curb it. “Hey, now. In for four seconds. C’mon, Anx.” 1… 2… 3… 4. “Hold for seven seconds. You’re doing great.” 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7. “Now, out for eight seconds. You can do this, my dark strange son.” 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8.

Anxiety grins slightly, and Morality hugs him again. Then, everyone hears the green side.

“Creativity, you are nothing but a cracked-up butthole.”

Creativity makes offended noises. “Excuse you! I am a Prince!”

Dark Creativity slowly manifests a weapon of some sort, but Morality just waves his hand and the thing disappears.

“No maces, Ree.”

The darker trait frowns and subsequently shoves Creativity off the couch. Deceit slides into Creativity’s previous seat, and Dark Creativity stretches out with a smug grin. Creativity whines, “Morality!”

Morality looks over from the recliner and shrugs. “I can’t always control him.”

Logic and Anxiety quickly hide their smirks. Ree and Deceit don’t move an inch, so Creativity pouts on the floor. The only other spot on the couch is near Logic but, judging by the glaring, that would be a bad idea.

**Thomas: Tell me about it.**

**Creativity: Well getting rid of that is a tall order.**

**Thomas: What should I do?**

**Creativity: Well this might be time for you to get creative. Travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment.**

Anxiety frowns at Thomas’ apparent distaste for him, and Thomas winces.

“You dislike me so much that you brought in someone to get rid of me?”

“I haven’t done it yet!” He exclaims in defense.

Morality tightens his hold on Anxiety when he feels the latter trying to make a break for his room. Logic looks between them and Thomas before speaking up.

“I believe that was the incorrect response to the given situation.”

Thomas sighs and nods. “I’m sorry, Anxiety. I just meant that it hasn’t happened yet. So now we have time to change it.”

Anxiety makes a noncommittal sound, and Morality lets out some concerning sounds. The two manage to have a conversation through sounds until Anxiety looks less likely to run, and Morality loosens his grip.

**Thomas: True.**

**Anxiety: (laughs) You would need some super heavy-duty recruitment.**

**Anxiety: Where are we? What?**

**Lilly: It’s your girl superwoman!**

“You traveled to my house to get rid of Anxiety?” Lilly asks Thomas with a look of apprehension in her eyes.

Thomas looks down. “Well, I’m not going to now!”

**Thomas: Lilly! Oh, my goodness it worked.**

**Lilly: What’s up Thomas?**

**Thomas: Well long story short you ever have a conversation with someone, and you think it went well but then there's something in the back of your brain trying to convince you it went horribly.**

**Lilly: All the time.**

**Thomas: There's the something.**

“Anxiety is not a _thing_ , Thomas.” Morality admonishes him.

The tone of his voice has Thomas looking away in guilt.

**Lilly: Oh, so you're the guy. Listen dude once in a while can you let me just like order a pizza without being nervous about talking to the delivery guy.**

**Thomas: He won't even let me go to bed without thinking about something I did seven years ago.**

**Lilly: Oh, so annoying.**

Anxiety flinches again, and Morality shifts. He moves behind Anxiety in the chair, locking him in with his arms and legs while still giving him room to breathe. It relaxes the anxious trait. Lilly looks over in shame.

“I’m sorry I’m behaving so negatively toward you, Anxiety.”

He makes a noncommittal sound, realizing the video will only get worse. Logic and Thomas look unsettled, and the screen unpauses.

**Lilly: And you know those times the teacher asks does anyone have any question and no one says anything. I actually had a question!**

**Thomas: Me to!**

**Lilly: Auggh!**

**Anxiety: Look it's my job okay. A little blood pumping's good for the old circulatory system.**

**Lilly: Okay we're not talking about ‘a little’, dude.**

Anxiety makes a small sound in the back of his throat, and Morality starts rubbing circles into one of his shoulders.

**Thomas: Well, actually, Lily, that is why I brought myself here. To see if maybe you knew some ways that I could bring them down.**

**Anxiety: Pfffft. Yeah, right.**

**Lilly: Well destroying anxiety can be really tough but bringing it down can be easy through a few different ways.**

Morality’s hands stop moving, and he glares at his host while pulling Anxiety closer to his body.

“Am I hearing this correctly? Are you effectively trying to _get rid of_ my kiddo?”

Thomas jolts backward in his seat. “Morality, I’m not”

“I don’t feel comfortable with you sitting here anymore. Go sit with Deceit and Ree.”

Thomas blinks in confusion and looks over to the others as though they’ll help. Logic shakes his head. While in shock over the protective wave Morality wields, he agrees with him.

“You are endangering Anxiety at this point. It would be productive for you to sit elsewhere in this video’s duration.”

Thomas gawks but obliges. Creativity gasps when Dark Creativity slides toward Deceit to welcome Thomas.

“Remus!” He shouts his brother’s name. “Why couldn’t you do that for me!?”

Remus kicks the prince’s back. “You’re mean!”

Creativity scoffs. “Anxiety is a disease! Thomas would be better off without him!”

“Shut up, Creativity!” Logic snarls.

Everyone goes quiet. Anxiety wants to disappear. He wants to cry. Morality loosens his hold slightly but rocks him a little and hums so gently that the screen can’t pick up on it.

**Thomas: What do you mean?**

**Lilly: It's montage time.**

**Anxiety: Gee Lily I wonder what your friends are saying about you right now. What could they possibly - this is actually a really good episode. You're reading a book right now when you've got all this other stuff to do?**

**Lilly: This book is _sooo_ good. Honestly, it's nice to just take a break and enjoy some reading. It's a beautiful day.**

**Anxiety: Yeah, I well I was saying -**

**Lilly: Is someone making pasta right now? Oh, I love pasta!**

**Anxiety: I like pasta too, but I was saying...**

**Lilly: Oh, look at that bird!**

Anxiety is shaking in place, worried that this will be Thomas’ future. He feels Morality vibrating behind him, but Logic is the one to speak up.

“Morality?”

Instead of tears, Morality lets out an uncharacteristic growl. Anxiety wiggles out of his grasp a little, and the others look over at him in shock.

“I can’t believe how cruel Thomas and Lilly are behaving toward Anxiety! They’re treating him like a thing that needs to be destroyed! Would it _kill_ you to just _listen_ to my dark, strange son!?”

Everyone stares back in shock. Anxiety leans close to Morality to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to go back to my room and cool down a bit?”

Morality nods sharply. He detangles himself from Anxiety, allowing the shorter trait to hop down first. Morality hears Creativity mumble something insensitive under his breath, and he’s about to retort when Thomas speaks up first.

“How are you having this reaction, Morality?”

He blinks, some of the anger washing away to reveal blatant confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You’re my morality, so you’re at the core of my happy feelings. So, how are you reacting so negatively?”

Morality glares at him, walls building up. When he speaks, it’s loud, confident and full of less-than-happy emotions. “I am the center of a lot of your _feelings_ , Thomas. Not just happy. Angry, confused, depressed; it’s all in there. Also, we’re not just your traits. We have our own personalities. Don’t ignore us just because you don’t want to hear what we’re dishing out.”

Anxiety takes his hand, leading him down the hallway, while the rest of them stare. Well, Logic is taking notes, and Remus is playing with a green octopus plush that seems to have materialized out of nowhere. But everyone else is staring.

**Anxiety: Grrrrr. Let's go over all the things you did wrong today.**

**Lilly: I did everything I could have possibly done today the best I could have done them. And you know what I'm happy with everything I accomplished. I did those things and I did them well.**

**Anxiety: Okay but all the things you gotta do tomorrow?**

**Lilly: There's no need to worry about tomorrow because right now I'm doing exactly what I need to be doing and that's getting some rest.**

**Anxiety: And that's getting some rest. Come on!**

Thomas and Lilly visibly flinch at the interaction. Joan, Talyn, and Valerie are trying not to watch so much as they feel uncomfortable. Terrence excuses himself to the kitchen area, and they follow him – thankful to have an excuse to get out of the bad situation. Logic continues to take notes. Creativity’s eyes are glued to the screen.

“Yeah, yeah,” He mumbles. “Leave if you can’t handle it. I’m gonna find out how to vanquish my sworn enemy!”

“Dee, can you bring back my mace?” Remus asks, bringing the octopus to the other trait’s face.

“Morality didn’t it away, not me.”

Remus frowns and shoves a tentacle in his mouth.

**Thomas: Wow, and those work?**

**Lilly: I mean, yeah. They definitely helped me, but everyone's different and anxiety can be a constant struggle.**

**Anxiety: That's right.**

**Lilly: But they are ways of shutting it up yah nasty!**

In an enclosed room in the back, Anxiety has found a sketchpad and some colored pencils in all shades of purple. The older trait is sprawled across the floor by the bed, silently drawing his frustrations out. He started off sketching in fury, the darkest colors he could find: wine, raisin, mulberry, eggplant, and razzleberry. He made deep slashes across the paper, venting more than drawing. Once his breathing fells back within range, he picked up Byzantium, plum, and aubergine.

He angrily drew sketches of Joan, Talyn, Terrence, Valerie, Thomas, Lilly, and Creativity. Labeling them with numbers from seven to one. Pent-up frustration let out, he moved onto blackberry, violet, jam, and boysenberry. He drew and labeled Remus, Deceit, and Ally from ten to eight. Tension moving out of his facial features, Morality picked up iris, magenta, lilac, amethyst, and orchid. He took great concentration to draw Anxiety, himself, and Logic - labeling them from thirteen to eleven.

When he sits away from the pictures, Anxiety speaks up.

“Do you feel better?”

Morality nods. “I’m sorry I let them get the better of me, Kiddo.”

“It’s alright, Mo,” He assures the dad-like trait. “Can I ask what the numbers represent?”

He nods. “The higher the number, the better the person.”

“You made a rating scale of us?” Anxiety blinks. “And you think I’m better than you?”

Morality nods. “You calmed me down. You saw that I needed to get out of there but also that I couldn’t do it myself.”

Back in the main room while Morality works on his sketches, the video continues. Thomas, Lilly, Deceit, Remus, and Creativity continue watching it.

**Thomas: Lilly thank you!**

**Lilly: Of course, dude, no sweat. Remember everyone goes through this from time to time.**

**Thomas: Right.**

**Lilly: Right, but now you gotta go. Yeah, Dan and Phil are on their way, they've been having these nightmares they need help with.**

“Are they fucking?” Remus blatantly asks.

“Dude!” Thomas and Creativity shout.

Deceit narrows his eyes, gesturing toward the trait on the floor despite the open couch on the other side of the room. “This is the time, Remus.”

Remus opens his mouth, but Deceit grabs the octopus plushy. One of the tentacles disappears, and Remus instantly shuts up. Deceit nods with a finger to his lips and hands back the toy.

“Bad boy. Don’t watch the video.”

Remus nods obediently, a tentacle hanging from his mouth once more. Thomas, Lilly, and Creativity gawk in amazement. Logic raises an eyebrow and jots down the interaction.

**Thomas: Oh boy, you are busy. Okay, later.**

**Lily: Catch ya later.**

**Thomas: Bye.**

**Lilly: Dan, Phil, talk to mama!**

“Aww, we don’t get to see them?” Remus complains.

“Ree.”

The trait shuts up again, nomming on his plushy.

**Thomas: Well, that was cool.**

**Anxiety: Whatever. That was Lily. You don't have what it takes.**

**Thomas: Oh yeah?**

**Anxiety: Mm-hmm ... Woah.**

Thomas shudders. “I owe them a _serious_ apology.”

“They’re not working it out themselves.” Deceit places a hand on the host’s arm. “This isn’t a view into your future, so there’s no way you can change it. You owe Morality and Anxiety everything. They won’t discover that on their own.”

Remus nods along, and Thomas blinks. Lilly lifts her head.

“I think you just need to reverse everything he says.”

Deceit nods. “I’m physically incapable of telling a lie.”

“You literally _can’t_ tell the truth?”

Deceit shrugs and Thomas sits back in his seat.

**Thomas: I have anxiety. There's nothing wrong with that it's something I can control.**

**Anxiety: No.**

**Thomas: You are thoughts I create. Questions I ask. Fears I have nothing more.**

**Anxiety: Hmm.**

**Thomas: Bye**

**Anxiety: Fine but I'll be back.**

**Thomas: I mean I'm sure you will be, but I'll be ready.**

**Anxiety: Okay, well…**

**Thomas: I did it.**

Logic stands up. “Well, that was immensely disturbing. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“I’m sorry for what my onscreen sel”

Logic shakes his head. “This tear in the space-time continuum is something I’ve only just begun to accept. This _forcible disappearance trick_ is something I am not equipped to handle just yet.”

He leaves the room and heads down the hall.

**Creativity: Indeed!**

**Thomas: Ahh! Forgot that you were still here.**

**Creativity: Well it looked like you had that all under control so?**

**Thomas: Here's hoping I do, and I hope those tips come in handy for you to.**

**Creativity: You can conquer this Beast!**

“You shouldn’t be calling your traits, beasts.” Lilly reprimands her friend.

Logic walks to the door leading to his room. As he reaches for the doorknob, however, he has second thoughts. Cursing the emotional bane of his existence, there’s a nagging voice in the back of his mind demanding that he check on the other sides.

**Thomas: Thanks for helping me get creative.**

**Creativity: You're welcome!**

**Thomas: Nice. Moana. Here's hoping for many peaceful, chill moments to come for all of us, and until next time… take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace Out!**

Logic turns around and knocks on Anxiety’s door.

“… who is it?”

“The manifested being of the logical trait.”

“So wordy, Lo.”

Morality opens the door with a sleepy smile. Logic takes in the red, puffy eyes that indicate he was crying earlier. His words are raspy, indicating he was screaming earlier. Or ranting. He notices the drawings on the floor behind him, as well as Anxiety resting on his bed with headphones on. In his speculation, he absently realizes Morality has been talking.

“Apologies. I was disassociating. What did you say?”

Morality smiles politely, moving out of the doorway. “Why don’t you come inside, Lo?”

In the main room, the end card breaks out.

**Anxiety: He thinks he is so great. Well, he is not. Look I'm just trying to look out for him. Yeah, he was invited to a couple of parties if I wasn't there to convince him not to go who knows what bad things could have happened.**

**Creativity: Yeah, he might have had to talk to some people, dance ridiculously, and have a fun night.**

**Anxiety: Yeah! Wait, what?**

**Creativity: I don't like you.**

**Anxiety: Your just mad because I just came from a My Chemical Romance concert.**

“Still don’t like that creepy cookie.” Creativity growls. “I wonder if _I_ can get rid of him using that stuff.”

Thomas opens his mouth to scold Creativity, but Remus suddenly pounces on the side. He starts wildly throwing punches, and Creativity tries to throw him off. Thomas looks over at Deceit.

“Aren’t you going to do anything?”

Deceit shrugs. “You didn’t dream about electrocuting your brother. These two don’t have a lot to work out. Ree, I won’t be in my room when you get tired.”

Remus grunts in acknowledgment, delivering a well-timed blow to Creativity’s stomach. Thomas and Lilly stand up, and Deceit shoots them a look before heading into the hallway.

“I wouldn’t wait until tomorrow to talk to the other sides. Logic likely didn’t go see them earlier.”

Thomas and Lilly nod. They walk around the tussling brothers to join their friends in the kitchen area. Deceit walks to his room, leaving it locked for Remus to pick. Inside Anxiety’s room, the three sides sit on the edge of the bed. Morality’s drawings of his rating system lie stacked in reverse order in Logic’s hands.

“Could you decipher each drawing for me? Tell me why you labeled each number to them?”

Morality nods, and Anxiety perks up. He also wanted to know but was too nervous to push the issue.

“Strictly dark colors first. One is Creativity? I can personally understand this, but I want to hear it from your perspective.”

“He behaves so cruelly.” Morality’s face twists up. “He’s barely interacted with Anxiety since my son joined our little troop. He degrades your comments, Lo, when you try to tack onto something concerning emotions. His behavior belittles me, casting me aside like the childish side. He doesn’t integrate well with us, but I wish he would try.”

Logic and Anxiety are blown away by the complex answer. Anxiety leans on him, pressing up so it’s not exactly a hug but still spreads the love. Logic, usually adverse to human contact, places a reassuring hand on Morality’s other shoulder.

“Moving on. Two is Lilly.”

“I barely know her. But what I’ve known from her is: she’s loud like Creativity, she’s very bossy, and she tried to help Thomas get rid of my boy in the future. I will fight her, Lo.”

“I don’t doubt that for a moment, Morality.” Logic shakes his head. “And I wouldn’t blame you. Three is Thomas.”

“He knows better!” He nearly snaps, fresh tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “He knows not to act that way! He knows not to let others push him that way! He knows better! I know he does!”

Morality can’t hold in his emotions. While Logic freezes, Anxiety quickly pulls Morality into an embrace. He tries to reenact the circles in his shoulders. Logic watches them with uncertainty in his eyes. Morality continues to sob silently, and Logic starts humming. Anxiety looks over, recognizing the song from earlier. Morality soon calms down and thanks Anxiety with a quick squeeze. He turns to Logic, placing a hand to his shoulder in lieu of a hug, warmth radiating between them.

“Thank you for the song, Logic.”

“You’re quite welcome, Morality. Would you like to cease the associations for now?”

He sighs but shakes his head. “No, let’s keep going. We’ve got the first three done.”

Anxiety shrugs, and Logic collects the next picture. “Very well. Four is Valerie.”

Morality looks away in embarrassment. “It’s a stupid reason.”

“I doubt that’s a factual statement.”

“Out of all Thomas’ friends, she’s the closest to Creativity.”

“See? That’s association. Not stupid at all.”

Morality smiles shyly. “Thanks, Lo.”

“I am merely stating the facts. Five is Terrence?”

Morality shrugs. “Terrence and Talyn are sort of tied there, but one of them had to go first. Joan is seven since they’re the nicest of Thomas’ friends.” He sighs as Logic nods and moves on. Anxiety has his headphones off and is watching intently.

“Eight. Ally?”

“Good middle ground. Don’t really know them, but they seem nice.”

Anxiety and Logic nod in agreement. “Nine. Deceit?”

Anxiety flinches at the name, but Morality places a hand on his leg. “Deceit always lies, but that’s not his fault. It’s in his code.”

Anxiety scrunches up his face but nods. Logic raises an eyebrow but pulls up the next sketch.

“Okay. Ten is Remus.”

“I’m surprised.” Anxiety comments. “He’s the opposite of you.”

Morality tilts his head to the side. “Not particularly, Anxiety. Remus and I do things without thinking. Our difference is how we do things. He likes sex and violence when I like hugs and cuddles.

“And he eats deodorant.” Anxiety supplies. “I’m glad you stick with cookies.”

A light dances in Morality’s eyes. “Maybe I should make him deodorant cookies!”

Anxiety smirks whereas Logic looks repulsed. “Moving on!”

Logic grabs the final three sketches, drawn carefully in the brightest purple shades. Morality shifts and moves away. He pushes the pillows to the headboard and lies back. Anxiety follows in suit and lies down at his left. There’s room on the bed to Morality’s right; Logic sighs almost fondly and lies down with them.

“Alright. Continuing. Number eleven is… me.”

Morality nods with a soft smile. “You were formed when Thomas was seven months. Seven months I was alone in an infant’s mind, teaching myself to make cookies and make my host laugh. Then you came around, and I had a friend. We didn’t get along right away since the heart and the mind often want different things. But I make sure you go to sleep at night by controlling the lights, and I wake you up in the morning. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Logic raises an eyebrow again. “… you control my lights?”

Morality nods. “I start siphoning the energy from your room if you’re still awake past two a.m.”

Logic blinks in surprise. “Yes, Morality. We are friends.”

He grins, giving the younger side a quick hug. “I’m glad.”

“Quite.” Logic clears his throat. “Err, twelve is yourself?”

Morality nods. “The three people in this room are the three people I trust. Number thirteen is Anxiety.” He quickly shifts the limelight away from himself.

“Why am I the top person you trust?”

“You’re my dark, strange son. You’re the first person who really needs me just as I need you. You’re so creative and vigilant. You don’t let anyone define you, and you worry about our confidence. Mine, Logic’s, and even Thomas’s. Plus, the music you listen to has some much-needed lessons behind it.”

“It does?” Logic asks, lips pursed.

“Of course.” Morality nods. “Take Twenty-One Pilots’ _Anathema_. I heard that one playing in your room yesterday. The lines ‘haven't you taken enough from me? won't you torture someone else's sleep?’ resonate so much. They’re crying out for the internal pain to stop. My Chemical Romance has a song called _Blood_ , but it’s about greed and deception. And then there’s _I Can Wait Forever_ by Simple Plan. A long-distance relationship and how they’ll wait forever to be together…”

He trails off, Anxiety and Logic staring at him with mixed expressions: Anxiety’s of shock and awe; Logic’s of confusion and surprise. Logic speaks first.

“So wordy, Mo.”

Morality grins, appreciating Logic reiterating his earlier words and giving him a nickname in the process. He sighs contently, relaxing in the bed. About an hour later, Anxiety starts drifting off. Morality and Logic sit up, but Anxiety sprawls an arm across them.

“Don’t.” He begs with one word. “Stay. Please?”

Morality sighs happily. He lies back down, cuddling with his dark son. Logic cracks a small smile and lies down next to the moral trait. Morality and Anxiety smile softly as well.


	3. Lying to Myself & Dark Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Logan and Patton? Plus there's singing! Platonic Analogical & Platonic Moxiety. Who's dating who? This is beginning to feel like I'm trying to preview a 90s teen flick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this once a month. Hopefully, this will work.

The following morning, Deceit opens Anxiety’s door. Said trait is in the process of getting dressed to Evanscence; Morality has rolled over in his sleep, practically using Logic as a personal pillow.

“Don’t tell me you took a picture of them.”

Anxiety looks over while shrugging his hoodie on. “Yeah. They helped me sleep last night.”

“Ally’s not in the main room. Said Lilly wasn’t transported back to her house.”

Deceit looks back over Logic and Morality with a smirk. He shakes his head and walks back out. Anxiety thinks about waking them up but has a better idea. He walks to Morality’s room, grabs the trait’s phone, and brings it back. He sets the phone on the pillow by Logic’s head. Anxiety swipes his phone off the table next to his bed and walks into the hall. Joan and Talyn have again snagged the recliner on the far side of the room, sharing a family size bag of chips. There are two Cokes on a folded tray table on the side.

Next to them is Terrence, who’s chatting with Thomas. They’re eating hot dogs. They also have Cokes on a tray table nearby. Deceit sits at his other side, and Remus is using him as a seat. That octopus plush is back in his mouth, giggling over something Deceit must have said. Deceit has a tub of ice cream sitting on the couch between them and Valerie. She doesn’t mind, as she has a box of Raisinets in her hand. Anxiety walks to the snack table and returns to the recliner on the other side of the room with a box of Milk Duds and a bottle of Dasani. He whips out his phone but frowns when he realizes it isn’t his.

_With a name like ‘Logic’, you’d think he’d lock his phone…_ Anxiety shakes his head and dials Morality’s number by heart.

_Baby you got me like ah, ah  
Don't you stop loving me  
(Loving me)_

Morality wearily blinks, stumbling for his phone since he can’t see without his glasses. Beneath him, his pillow shifts. Logic wakes up disoriented with a pressure on his chest, stomach, and counting. He cannot see very well, but he recognizes the bright blue blur with the matching glasses. _  
  
_

_Don't quit loving me  
(Loving me)  
Just start loving me  
(Loving me)_

Logic reaches around and collects their glasses while Morality manages to drop the phone between the mattress and the headboard, allowing the music to continue. He blushes hard.

_Oh, and babe I'm fist fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste_

Logic fumbles with his glasses. Once he can see clearer, he unfolds Morality’s glasses and carefully places them on the moral facet’s face. Morality blinks owlishly and then smiles at the trait under him.

“Thank you, Lo.”

_Must be love on the brain  
That's got me feeling this way  
(Feeling this way)_

“I, err, you’re welcome, Morality.” He blushes. “Your, uh, telephone?”

“Right!”

_  
It beats me black and blue, but it fucks me so good  
And I can't get enough_

Morality looks down as if just noticing their position on the bed. He quickly climbs off his friend, and he winds up rolling completely off the bed.

_Must be love on the brain, yeah  
And it keeps cursing my name  
(Cursing my name)_

“Heavens! Are you alright, Morality?” Logic sits up in alarm.

Morality holds his head but smiles up at the other trait. “I’m fine, Logy. I’ve fallen off my own bed a few times.”

Logic nods, unsure of what else to say.

_  
No matter what I do  
I'm no good without you  
And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain_

Morality remains on the floor and reaches under the bed to locate his phone.

_Then you keep loving me  
Just love me, yeah, just love me  
All you need to do—_

Once he finds it, he immediately presses the ‘decline’ button. He stands up, and Logic watches him, flustered.

“That’s an interesting song for an alarm.”

“It’s not an alarm. It’s a ringtone.”

As soon as the sleep-addled words fall out of Morality’s lips, he turns a furious shade of pink and is suddenly unable to look at Logic. Silently begging the trait not to ask who was calling, he speaks up again.

“Um, I’m going to go, um, change clothes. Meet you in the main room?”

Logic nods absently. “That sounds sufficient.”

Ten minutes later, Logic joins the others in the main room. Remus has added nachos to Deceit ice cream, but neither are complaining. Morality sits next to Anxiety, on the edge of the couch, with a bowl of gummy bears in his lap and an Aquafina water bottle at his side. Logic awkwardly sits beside Morality without grabbing a snack. The screen flickers on, but he can’t help noticing Creativity isn’t there. No one has said anything, and he’s not sure he wants to know.

**Thomas: What's this? 2016 has evolved into 2017? Or devolved. . . We don't know yet. We're gonna find out together.**

New intro music plays, and Terrence bounces along to the beat.

**Thomas: What is up, everybody?! Whelp, another year has come and gone. So long, 2016! And you know, despite all the cruddy things that happened during this past year, I have to be thankful for all the things I was able to accomplish. I got to hang out with the Teen Titans,**

“I get to what?” Thomas gasps excitedly.

“I am the fucking Beast Boy!” Remus shouts, his octopus plush falling out of his mouth and landing in the nacho ice cream.

Deceit sighs. He picks up the octopus and shoves it back into Remus’s mouth. The latter noms happily.

**Greg Cipes: [Beast Boy voice] Teen Titans?**

**Thomas: Hi. You guys live in a secret base?**

**Greg: Totally secret, bruh.**

**Thomas: Then why is it a building shaped like a gigantic T?**

**Greg: Didn't think about that. . .**

**Thomas: No, you didn't.**

The others laugh a little easier, shaking their heads from the silly base idea.

**Khary Payton: [Cyborg voice] BOO YAHH!**

**Tara Strong: [Raven voice] Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!**

**Thomas: So cool! So, Robin, what can you do?**

**Scott Menville: [Robin voice] I can say, TITANS GO! Yeah?**

**Thomas: Great . . .**

“Poor Robin,” Valerie shakes her head. “He needs a better power.”

**Thomas: I got really obsessed with Hamilton, and then I bothered some of the original cast. Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**Leslie Odom Jr.: That depends, who's asking?**

**Thomas: Okay, you don't have to be rude. I'm just a big fan. Sorry.**

Thomas grins; Deceit, Anxiety, and Morality chuckle slightly.

**Thomas: Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape? Have you heard the new Hamilton mixtape?**

**Anthony Ramos: Dude, yes!**

**Thomas: I got to have fun with some of the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe.**

“Ooh! That’s so cool!” Morality gasps.

**Thomas: Who ate my fries? Lapis?**

**Jennifer Paz: [Lapis voice] I don't like fries.**

“Lapis reminds me of Anxiety.” Morality grins.

“Why?” Anxiety looks over at his father figure. “Because she’s a cynic and she’s inconsiderate?”

“That’s only the side she shows people she doesn’t trust.” Morality insists. “Lapis is a realist. She’s very powerful, and she’s associated with water like you are. Remember when we binge-watched _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?”

Anxiety nods. “You decided I would bend water.”

“Do you remember why I said it?”

Anxiety blushes. “Because I’m deep and mysterious.”

Morality grins and boops his nose. “Just like Lapis.”

**Thomas: Pearl?**

**Deedee Magno: [Pearl voice] I don't like food!**

“Pearl reminds me of Logic.”

Logic smiles slightly, silently agreeing with him.

**Thomas: Steven?**

**Zach Callison: [Steven voice] It was Amythest!**

**Michaela Dietz: [Amethyst voice] Yeah, it was!**

“And Amethyst is Morality.” Anxiety breaks in.

Morality smiles and then excitedly looks over at Logic. “If we fused together, we’d be Opal! That’s so cool!”

Logic blushes at the mention of fusing with Morality. No one comments on it.

**Thomas: UGHHHH! I got to go to the Tonys, got to travel to different countries, I performed at VidCon, I went to Playlist and had a huge birthday surprise thrown for me on stage, I won a Streamy award, I collabed with soooo many of my YouTube heroes, AND I went on tour with my first original musical and met so many of you guys across 17 different cities in the U.S. and Canada! Whooooo! (Gasps for air)**

“Wow, I’ve had and am going to have a very busy year!”

**Thomas: So, the question remains: What comes next?**

**Logic: Good question!**

“Oh, I’m back.” Logic blinks at the screen.

**Thomas: Ohhh… kay, my logical side is back, everyone.**

**Logic: It's the beginning of the year, which means we...**

**Both: ...make New Year's resolutions.**

**Logic: Very good.**

“Uh-oh…” Anxiety drawls out. “This is going to be another anxious video.” He looks over at Thomas. “Each year, you make a resolution, but you quit before a month is up, and then you feel like a loser.”

“I don’t do… do I do that?”

“Yeah…” Morality nods.

“Affirmative.” Logic agrees.

“Duh.” Remus rolls his eyes.

“No.” Deceit stares at him.

Thomas almost smiles but remembers that Deceit always lies. He slumps. “Oh.”

**Thomas: Well, I was just thinking, like, goals to set this year for my videos.**

**Logic: Good videos come when we set a better lifestyle for ourselves, Thomas. now- -what are some steps we can take to achieve this?**

**Thomas: Ummmm...**

**Morality: Really? Can't think of one?**

**Logic: Now, w-wait a second, this is my turn! This is the video where I come to help!**

**Morality: Except I've already gone through this. Hey, Dad here. I represent Thomas' morality-**

**Logic: Oh, come on!**

Morality frowns. “Logic, does me showing up make you upset?”

Logic freezes. “ _Upset_ is not the correct word.”

“But I make you uncomfortable?”

The others in the room key in on what the core traits are talking about. They look uncomfortable. Logic scratches the back of his head.

“You’re jealous!” Remus shouts.

“Falsehood!” Logic shouts, matching the dark creativity side’s volume.

Everyone flinches at the singular word. Logic cringes and adjusts his necktie.

“Apologies. Let’s just watch the video.”

Morality quietly walks over to the seat on the other side of Anxiety, leaving his gummy bears on the couch. Logic tries not to focus on how him moving makes him feel.

**Morality: What about learning to cook? And all those other steps towards proper adultery?**

**Thomas: That's not the word. That-that doesn't mean becoming an adult.**

Terrence and Valerie smile slightly, but no one feels like laughing after what just transpired in the room.

**Morality: Yeah. Well, whatever the word is, don't you think that's something to work towards this year?**

**Logic: Excuse me, but we were just working out what he needs to focus on this year, which in my opinion, is expanding your mind. Good content will only come to your viewers if you educate yourself.**

**Thomas: Yeah...**

**Morality: Well, that's all well and good, but how is he supposed to do that when he still needs to work on eating right and taking care of himself more?**

**Thomas: Yeah, I gotta do that too...**

**Logic: He can do that just fine! He's severely lacking in the knowledge department!**

“You and Logic don’t differ at all.” Deceit pipes up. “Why do you not _compromise_?”

**Thomas: Well...**

**Logic: He's cooked in the kitchen plenty of times since you've talked to him.**

**Morality: Has he now? [laughs] Well, I might need to see some proof of that. Should we dust the stove for prints?**

“Nice to see how much faith you have in me.” Thomas laughs lightly, trying to lighten the mood settled over them.

Morality cracks a small half-smile, but it’s gone as quickly as it appears.

**Creativity: Did someone say "prince"?**

**Thomas & Logic: Noooooo!**

**Morality: Heyyyy!**

**Thomas: Oh, wow, okay, so my fanciful side is here too now.**

“Are you sure he’s still in bed?” Thomas asks Deceit.

“Creativity wasn’t tucked in bed mostly beneath his covers when he didn’t not tell me that he wasn’t going to not come out today.”

Remus grins at Deceit’s explanation. “It’s true!”

Farther on the couch, Logic is trying to decipher what Deceit just said.

**Creativity: Thomas, as you know, I am your hopes and dreams, and you need to dedicate this year to doing all the things you've ever dreamed of! Travel more! Act more! Create more!**

**Logic: [yelling]: But how can he do that without knowledge?**

**Morality: Or a healthy way of living?**

**Creativity: I get what you two are saying, and I do care about that. But here's the thing: I don't really care about that.**

“Perhaps it’s a _good_ thing Creativity decided not to show up today.” Logic mutters.

**Logic: _Oh_ , my goodness gracious-**

**Morality: The basic, essential things-**

**[Overlapping speech]**

**[Thomas trying to get his emotions to agree and be peaceful for once.]**

**Anxiety: So, isn't this nice.**

“Called it.”

**Thomas: Oh, good, my anxiety, right on time.**

**Creativity: What are _you_ doing back here?**

**Anxiety: All these emotions and thoughts in complete turmoil? How could I not show up at this party?**

**Logic: Unbelievable. This was totally supposed to be my video.**

**Anxiety: Get over it. You're the least popular character, and you know it.**

Logic grimaces at Anxiety’s words, and the latter glances over worriedly. Remus pays them no mind on the other side of the room. He laughs loudly, and Deceit smirks.

“Quit it, you two!” Morality glares at them. “You’re being mean to Logic.”

“What do you care?” Remus barks back. “He’s _uncomfortable_ around you!”

Logic and Morality blanche at the other side’s words. Deceit scoops a gloved hand in the nacho ice cream and shoves the food in Remus’s mouth. The latter jolts back in surprise.

“… never said he made me uncomfortable.” Logic mumbles under his breath.

**Thomas: [clicks tongue] Ooooh...**

**Morality: [cough, repressed giggle]**

**Creativity: Curse you for making me laugh.**

**Anxiety: This whole thing just amuses me, because you're gonna waste all this time picking out goals for the new year, what you need to start doing, or stop doing, and in a month, probably less, it's all gonna be for nothing. You're gonna stop trying and go right back to before. It's all meaningless.**

“Well, that wasn’t cynical at all.”

**Thomas: Nuh-uh!**

**Anxiety: Yuh-huh!**

**Creativity: We've got this. He'll definitely stay true.**

**Logic: Well, looking at facts, we have been pretty bad about sticking to goals in the past.**

**Morality: Can't lie about that.**

**Anxiety: See? You know it's true.**

**Creativity: Ugh. I do not like you.**

“I’m going to give him a stern talking-to later.” Morality quietly tsks.

**Thomas: Well, this year it could be different, right? Right?**

Music swells up, and Anxiety starts fidgeting. Morality and Logic instantly notice, each grabbing one of Anxiety’s hands. Morality rubs his thumb over Anxiety’s knuckles, and Logic squeezes his hand in a soothing attempt.

“Thanks.” Anxiety whispers to the two older sides.

**Thomas: I'll cut out carbs to lose some weight.**

**Logic: That's a lie.**

“Thomas,” Terrence shakes his head fondly. “We made _pizza_ last night. You’re not giving that up.”

**Thomas: I won't go to bed so late.**

**Morality: LIE!**

“Don’t you stay up until, what, five a.m. watching _The Office_ bloopers?” Joan asks with a laugh.

**Thomas: I won't be so shy to date.**

**Logic: LIE**

“It’s scary to be on the dating scene.” Anxiety shudders.

“Agreed.” Logic and Morality nod simultaneously.

“I enjoy the build-up,” Deceit adds. “But I detest the relationship part.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Wait. Can my sides _date_? I thought you just dated whoever I was dating.”

“We’re our own vessels, Kiddo.”

“We’re all facets of you, but we’re not related to one another.” Logic adds.

“We can and some of us _have_ dated each other.” Anxiety matches his eyebrow raise.

“ _Some of us_ aren’t dating currently.” Deceit scoffs.

Thomas and his friends look over. Valerie speaks up.

“Who are you dating, Deceit?”

“Me!!!” Remus giggles.

Thomas gasps and looks over at the other three sides. “Did you three know?”

“No, but it doesn’t bother me.” Logic admits.

“I knew they have an on-off thing, but I didn’t know they were back together.”

“Yeah. They make out in my room sometimes because Ree thinks it bothers me. But I think it’s cute!”

Remus gawks at him. “You what!?”

Deceit chuckles. He grabs Remus’s chin to force him to face him, and he kisses the darkly creative side. Loudly. And French. Everyone except Morality looks away. The moral side beams at the sides, happily squealing. When their lips smack apart, Thomas glances to the other side of the room, he speaks up.

“Have either of you three dated?”

“No way.” Anxiety shakes his head.

“Negative.”

Morality smiles shyly. “Yeah, I dated Sleep.”

“Like, from my Vines?”

Morality nods. “When Vine died, your characters moved into the Imagination. Sleep and I dated for a while, but we’re better off friends, and he’s in another relationship now.”

“Wow…” Talyn voices their thoughts. “I never thought of any Sides in the dating world. Did you…” They trail off, unable to ask their question to Morality.

“I believe they’re asking if you and Remy partook in sexual intercourse.” Logan informs him with a furious blush on his face.

“Oh.” Morality chirps.

Before he can answer them, they babble forward. “I mean, I don’t even know if you have… under your clothes… I’m going to shut up now.”

“… are you asking if we as Sides have _lower extremities_ in our… pants?” Morality asks awkwardly.

Talyn flushes but nods, suddenly wishing to hide in their clothes.

“Um, _yes_ , we have functional extremities. Remy and I never went _all the way_ , no.”

“Good to know.” They squeak.

**Thomas: I won't do so much riffing.**

**Creativity: Lieeeeeee.**

**Thomas: I will go to the gym and get real strong.**

Everyone jumps as the song onscreen continues. It was forgotten amid the embarrassing conversation. Remus laughs at the idea of Thomas going to the gym.

**Morality: Lie!**

**Thomas: All my work, I won't prolong.**

**Logic: Hah! Lie.**

“I agree with my future self. You’re a Grade-A procrastinator, Thomas.”

**Thomas: I'll stick to goals the whole year-long.**

**Morality: ANOTHER LIE!**

**Thomas: I won't sing so many Disney songs.**

**Creativity: You're kidding, right?**

“You are definitely not obsessed with Disney.”

**Anxiety: Let's face the facts and come to terms it's time to realize.These goals are only merely hope we quickly leave behind. They're lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeees!**

“Kiddo!” Morality exclaims, causing the other to jump. “I’ve never heard you sing! You sound so beautiful!”

“R-really?”

“Quite aesthetically pleasing.” Logic agrees.

“Thanks.” He blushes.

**Thomas: Keep my clothes neater in my drawer.**

**Creativity: True.**

**Thomas: Improve my credit score.**

**Logic: So true.**

Joan and Talyn laugh, taking in Logic’s facial expression in that one.

**Thomas: Tell my loved ones that I love them more.**

**Morality: That's cute! :3**

“That’s a nice one.” Anxiety mutters quietly.

Morality smiles and gives him a quick half-hug. “Aw, I love you, Anx.”

Anxiety blushes. Logic looks over, having heard the moral trait. Morality locks eyes with him. Even quieter, he whispers.

“I love you too, Lolo.”

Logic ducks his head. A soft smile appears on his face, and his face reddens more than a tomato.

**Thomas: There's a book I've meant to read...**

**Logic: True.**

**Thomas: Do my best to do good deeds.**

**Morality: (LOUD GASP) True!**

“You _always_ do good deeds, Morality.”

He chuckles quietly. “If you only knew, Kiddo.”

**Thomas: Take the time for me I need.**

**Creativity: Too true!**

**Thomas: Follow less and take a lead!**

**Anxiety: Don't kid yourself, you know your year can't be that sublime.**

**Thomas: You may be right, but I'll prove you wrong. We'll both find out in time**

“That last statement is highly contradictory, Thomas.” Logic complains.

Terrence nods. “You cannot claim him to be right and then say he’s wrong within the same sentence.”

**Thomas: If they're lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeees.**

**Logic, Morality, Creativity: [harmonizing] Ooooo**

**Thomas: They could be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeees.**

**Logic, Morality, Creativity: [harmonizing] Ooooo**

**Thomas: I won't let them be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeeees.**

**Logic, Morality, Creativity: [harmonizing] Ooooo…**

**Thomas: I'm doing fine.**

“Very nice harmonizing.” Valerie applauds the available Sides.

Logic blushes, but Morality grins. “Thank you! I love to sing. Humming is nice.”

**Anxiety: You sicken me. You can't always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems. [Tune continues lightly in background]**

Anxiety cringes. “You don’t sicken me, Thomas. I just didn’t appreciate you trying to silence me.”

“I understand that, Anxiety.” He replies somberly. “I’m sorry on behalf of my onscreen self.”

Anxiety nods with a half-smirk on his face.

**Creativity: I disagree.**

**Thomas: So long, Anxiety.**

**Anxiety: Ugh, it's gonna be stuck in my head all day.**

“Ooh, that’s almost as bad as a brain freeze.” Valerie comments.

Deceit, Remus, Logic, Anxiety, and Morality look up and exchange glances with one another at what Valerie said. The others notice, and Logic is silently nominated to tell their host.

“Thomas, a brain freeze to you is just a trigeminal headache. Your senses freeze up, and you cannot function properly. To us, your mind palace _literally freezes_. If any of us aren’t locked securely in a room, the palace will freeze us. In the same fashion as you would freeze after falling through a frozen pond. We cannot teleport since the freeze is already affecting you. The worst is when one of us is in the Imagination. Morality and I were in the Imagination one brain freeze years ago and…”

“It morphed into an Ice Age.” Morality finishes. “It wasn’t pretty. Deceit found us about an hour later, and he warmed us up to normal.”

Thomas and the others stare back in shock. He’s the one to talk.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

Logic and Morality smile slightly. Remus leans into Deceit, and Anxiety shies into his chair.

**Thomas: So, the bottom line here is to start with little things to work on**

**Logic: And then go from there.**

**Morality: No pressure either way.**

**Creativity: Even a little progress is progress.**

“Good lessons to learn.” Joan nods.

**Thomas: This I can work with. Thank you- (song abruptly stops)**

**Logic: Wait- okay, you get out-**

**Creativity: (surprised noise)**

**Logic: (quickly) Yep- no-n-n-nope. Just get out- great- siiink down- perfect- sink down- there you go- right-**

**Creativity: Oh, I- oh... well alright... I guess...**

“Logic?” Morality asks hesitantly. “What are you doing?”

The logical facet blinks uncertainly. “I’m, not, sure.”

**Logic: Alright, now you- fantastic- go ahead...**

**Morality: Me too? Well I was gonna-**

**Logic: Oh, no, no, no- no witty quip, no dad joke, just sink down.**

**Morality: I was gonna-**

**Logic: Just sink down- sink- peeerfect- sink d- peeerfect.**

**Morality: (confused) Uh- wh- yes**

“Why are you _smiling_ while you’re pushing him out of the shot?” Anxiety asks suspiciously.

“I don’t know.” He huffs. “ _This is a future video!_ ”

**Logic: Alright, great. (To Thomas) Okay- continue**

**Thomas: Thank you?**

**Logic: You're WELCOME! See, this was MY video, I helped, just me, no one else.**

“Damn, you’re jelly!” Remus cackles.

“I am not!” Logic huffs. “Crofter’s is my jelly.”

**Thomas: Alright, well now that THAT'S all settled, I hope all of you figure out some nice, achievable goals to work on for this year. And until next time, take it easy guys , gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT-**

**Morality: Hey! My New Year’s resolution is 1080p!**

Anxiety, Joan, Talyn, Deceit, and Remus burst out laughing when Morality pops back up with a pun. Morality giggles, whereas Logic looks a little upset.

**Logic: D’oh, COME ON!**

**Thomas: Big thank you to my friend Chris for helping to create that little ditty, he's an absolute musical magic man, and all his information is down in the description below. And THANK you, to all of you guys for making this past year so utterly AMAZING! And here's to an awesome new year.**

“That was good, giving everyone thanks at the end of the year.” Joan acknowledges.

Thomas nods. “That’s one thing that’s staying the same.”

The afterscene flickers on.

**Creativity: Hey Anxiety, if you had to have a New Years resolution what would it be?**

**Anxiety: [tongue clicks] Probably to find darker eye shadow to better match my soul.**

**Creativity: YOU are an EMO NIGHTMARE.**

**Anxiety: [tongue clicks] Thank you.**

“Well, that interaction was much friendlier than it has been.” Morality notes.

“Perhaps you’ve begun to settle your differences?” Logic asks.

Anxiety shrugs. Morality claps his hands.

“How about a fifteen-minute break and then we regroup for the next video?”

“Sounds good.” Thomas nods.

“Great. I should go check on Crea”

“We’ll not do that!” Deceit stands up with Remus.

The latter grabs his cheesy, dairy-stained octopus as Deceit drags him away.

“Um, okay…”

Deceit and Remus run off to Creativity’s room. Anxiety returns to his room, and Morality asks Logic join him in his room. Thomas and his friends regroup in the kitchen to try and teach him how to cook something basic.

“Logan, are you embarrassed about how we woke up this morning?”

Logic blushes, both from the mention of the earlier event, but also from Morality calling him by his given name. He only does so when he’s feeling overly emotional since not everyone knows their given names, and Logic feels guilty. He shakes his head.

“No, Mo—Patton. I am not embarrassed, and you did not make me feel uncomfortable. I am not one for direct contact, as you well know, but waking up with your… pressure on my chest felt… protective. You, you made me feel safe.”

Patton smiles shyly. “I like cuddling with you. You’re a good cuddler.”

“Th-thank you…”

“Logan, can we cuddle on the couch when we go back in there?”

Logan bites his lip but graces Patton with a rare yet genuine smile. “I’d enjoy that, Patton.”

At the thirteen-minute mark, the smoke detector goes off. Deceit and Remus poke their disheveled heads out of Deceit’s room; Anxiety does the same. Logan and Patton run out of Patton’s room, past the main room, and into the kitchen. Joan shuts off the alarm as Ally materializes in a masculine form. He extinguishes the fire started on the stovetop.

“What happened?” Logan, Patton, and Ally ask simultaneously.

“I… tried to makescrambledeggs…” Thomas responds.

Patton facepalms, and Logan shakes his head. They walk back to the main room. Patton sits next to Anxiety’s recliner, and he welcomes Logan to lean against him. He starts off hesitantly around other people since Joan, Talyn, and Terrence sit across the room. Shortly after, Anxiety takes his place in his recliner. Thomas and Valerie sit in the middle; Deceit and Remus sit between Terrence and Thomas. Ally walks in with a rolling cart.

He gives Joan and Talyn a plate of ratatouille and recyclable water bottles. Terrence is given a pawpsicle; Deceit and Remus receive a jar of pure hunny. Thomas and Valerie get Tiana’s beignets and water bottles. Ally hands spinach puffs and water bottles to Patton and Logan. Finally, Anxiety gets Mary Poppins’ medicine. Ally smiles as everyone digs in, and then he’s gone in a snap. The screen flicks to life.

**Thomas: And now... a Featured Presentation!**

“Ooh! I’ve always wanted to do that!” Thomas claps his hands.

**Thomas: I've always wanted to do that.**

The others laugh as the line is repeated.

**Thomas: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY! Okay, things you probably don't know about me: I have a big freckle right behind my ear. I despise carrots. AND I can't go to sleep without making sure my closet door is closed for fear of shadow demons and/or the Demogorgon coming in and attacking me while I slumber.**

Anxiety winces at the last bit, and Morality reaches over to hold Anxiety’s hand without breaking away from Logic. Anxiety smiles softly at him in thanks.

**Thomas: the usual stuff. BUT, one of the things you most likely do know about me is that I love me some good ol' fashioned Disney.**

Remus cackles abruptly, hunny spewing from his mouth. “Dis-ney! Dis-ney! Dis-ney! Dis-ney! Dis-ney!”

“I take it you like Disney as well?” Terrence asks.

“Hell yeah!”

“Nope.” Deceit adds with a smirk.

**Creativity: Did someone say Prince?**

**Thomas: N-no. And dude, you gotta stop interrupting my vlog. This is like the third one in a row you've popped up in!**

**Creativity: Thomas, I'm the Prince, okay? You decided to talk about Disney, how am I not gonna show up?**

**Thomas: Well, I was bringing it up because I wanted to talk about the many messages Disney movies provide.**

**Creativity: That sounds SUPER!**

**Thomas: I know! It does. Now-**

**Creativity: ...califragilisticexpialidocious.**

**Thomas: Yes. So-**

**Creativity: Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious.**

**Thomas: STOP.**

“My brother _needs_ to be stopped!” Remus complains.

**Anxiety: Did someone say 'atrocious'?**

**Creativity: Are you kidding me? We have expelled you from the last TWO videos! Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a vlog?**

“ _Such_ a hypocrite.” Logic scowls.

Morality rubs a hand soothingly along his arm. Logic leans into the touch, feeling less stressed.

**Thomas: Wh- Okay. Well, Anxiety, I gotta admit, I don't know why you are here.**

**Anxiety: Simple. I, too, am a Disney fan.**

**Creativity: PFFFFFT- (laughs) You? (laughing)**

“Do all the Sides like Disney?” Talyn asks.

“Yep!” Morality beams.

Logic and Anxiety nod.

**Anxiety: What? Why is that so hard to believe?**

**Creativity: Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about! (laughs)**

**Anxiety: You must not be watching the same movies then, 'cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones. Come on, Thomas, you must sense it. I'm just making sure you're alert to all the messages in those films, whether they were intentional or not.**

“Aw, my dark son is getting more comfortable in this video!”

Anxiety blushes and squeezes Morality’s hand.

**Thomas: Actually, this is kind of intriguing.**

**Creativity: What?**

**Thomas: So, you think every movie has a darker meaning or a misleading message?**

**Anxiety: Oh yeah.**

**Creativity: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! You besmirch the name of Disney This time, you have gone too far!**

**Anxiety: Really? This is where you cross the line?**

“You’re smiling.” Logic mutters softly.

Morality hears and smiles, squeezing Anxiety’s hand again.

**Thomas: Well, how 'bout this? I will throw out some Disney movies and you two tell me what I'm supposed to learn from each movie.**

**Creativity: Practically perfect, in every way.**

**Anxiety: Why are you only quoting Mary Poppins?**

**Creativity: BECAUSE JULIE ANDREWS IS A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS AND BECAUSE I CAN OKAY**

“Disney needs a DUKE, not a PRINCE!” Remus shouts. “Julie Andrews has NOTHING to do with that!”

**Thomas: O-kay... Uh, Movie #1, Cinderella.**

**Creativity: Ha! Easy. believe in your dreams and one day, they will come true.**

**Anxiety: Sure, just literally wait around your entire life, subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful, ignorant family members, until some magical fairy comes along to save you. Don't take action yourself.**

**Creativity: She had mice, too!**

**Anxiety: Not to mention, men can't memorize the face of a woman they've been dancing around with for hours, they have to rely on the shoe. Ergo... men are idiots.**

“I’ve never understood ‘Cinderella’.” Talyn admits. “Thank you, Anxiety. What you said is _so_ true.”

**Creativity: HE WAS A VERY BUSY PRINCE! HE HAD A LOT ON HIS MIND!**

**Thomas: Okay, let's just move to another. Um, Snow White!**

**Creativity: Okay, so this time the message is to NOT do what the princess did. Don't accept random fruit from strangers.**

**Thomas: Or, don't eat fruit...?**

Morality and Terrence chuckle at Thomas trying to find a lesson in the movie. And failing.

**Creativity: No.**

**Thomas: No?**

**Anxiety: The bigger message is to just run away from your problems and become the housekeeper for seven men.**

“Makes it sound like a frat house.” Valerie groans.

“I vaguely remember going to a frat house party when I was in college.” Thomas sighs.

Morality raises an eyebrow. “I remember your low alcohol tolerance, throwing up, and leaving early.”

“Right, he left early.” Deceit groans.

Remus laughs. “He slept in a lawn chair!”

“So embarrassing.” Logic shakes his head.

Anxiety shakes. “Eugh…”

**Creativity: Sometimes the best solution is to get out of a bad situation!**

**Thomas: Yeah, I'm a Hufflepuff, I tend to run away from every situation. (laughs)**

**Anxiety: Don't make all Hufflepuffs out to be like that, Thomas.**

“Ooh, you like Harry Potter?” Talyn grins.

“Absolutely.” He smiles.

**Anxiety: Not to mention, a prince comes out of nowhere and plants a kiss on a seemingly sleeping girl? I guess consent isn't really that important.**

**Creativity: HE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD! IT WAS A FAREWELL KISS! What's with all the prince hate?**

**Anxiety: I wonder.**

“Yeah… that’s why I don’t like ‘Sleeping Beauty’.” Terrence comments.

“Why? Prince hate?” Anxiety smirks.

**Thomas: Okay, well, how about something a little bit more recent: Frozen.**

**Creativity: A sister's love triumphs over all!**

**Anxiety: And don't trust random princes. I can get behind that.**

**Creativity: I swear...**

**Anxiety: Also, when Elsa passes away, Olaf's gonna die too, 'cause the magic will be gone. So just prolong the inevitable?**

Morality makes concerned noises. Anxiety moves closer to the edge of the chair, wanting desperately to stop those sounds. Logic leans in closer.

**Creativity: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA**

**Thomas: WOW.**

**Anxiety: I warned you, I warned you.**

**Thomas: Wow, that is really dark!**

**Creativity: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA**

Morality cuddles with Logic. Anxiety reaches forward and tugs on Morality, silently asking for him to join him on the recliner. Morality understands and whispers in Logic’s ear.

“Anxiety wants me to join him.”

“Oh.”

Logic starts to detangle himself, but Morality adds on. “And I want you to come with me.” When Logic freezes, Morality sighs. “You don’t need to come with me if you don’t want to, but I like cuddling with you.”

Logic blushes but nods. The boys detangle from each other. Morality climbs over the chair arm and cuddles with Anxiety. Logic steps off the couch and climbs onto the chair at Morality’s other side. Anxiety purses his lips but doesn’t say anything. As Logic settles in Morality’s available arm, Anxiety lets out a sigh of relief.

**Thomas: Okay, let's lighten it back up with Peter Pan?**

**Creativity: Don't let your childhood spirit ever die.**

**Anxiety: Also, it's totally fine to believe a random stranger when they tell you to jump out the window, after they've broken into your house. But I would guess that's how your whole being would die.**

“Whoa…” Joan and Talyn gasp.

**Creativity: Urgh...**

**Thomas: Yikes. Okay, how about Aladdin? My favorite!**

**Creativity: The value of a person is not determined by wealth. A diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat.**

**Anxiety: And they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess.**

“Well, it’s _supposed_ to be my favorite.”

“Wow, Anxiety.” Valerie comments. “I love the dark side of that one!”

“I’m still stuck on ‘Peter Pan’.” Morality sighs wistfully. Anxiety cringes, but before he can say anything, Morality continues. “Now I wanna watch it again.”

“Perhaps we could watch the film after this video?” Logic suggests.

Morality gasps. “Yeah! And we can make a blanket fort and wear our pajamas!”

“Yes!” Remus shouts. “And hot pickle juice!”

“Or hot cocoa.” Terrence adds.

“Oh, we are _definitely_ doing this.” Thomas grins.

**Creativity: OH, COME ON! He came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie!**

**Anxiety: Yeah, he did. But not before LYING AND DECEIVING his way right into the castle and getting the princess.**

**Creativity: OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD…**

Thomas, Terrence, and Valerie chuckle at the interaction.

**Thomas: Fox and the Hound.**

**Creativity: True friendship overcomes any boundaries set by society.**

**Anxiety: But then that friendship will be immediately be terminated by that society, and the two must learn their place in the world.**

**Creativity: Wow.**

**Anxiety: That is literally what happened at the end of that movie.**

“That was a very sad movie.” Morality groans. “I cried.”

“A lot of movies make you cry.” Logic points out.

Anxiety nods. “ _The Lion King_ , _My Girl_ ,”

“ _Bridge to Terebithia_ ,” Talyn adds.

“ _The Fault in Our Stars_ ,” Joan continues.

“ _Big Hero 6_ ,” Deceit adds, unsure if it made Morality cry.

“ _Mars Needs Moms_ ,” Valerie inputs.

“ _Toy Story 3_!” Remus shouts.

“ _Inside Out, Titanic,_ ” Logic joins the brigade.

“No,” Morality shakes his head. “ _Titanic_ didn’t make me cry.”

Thomas looks over. “It didn’t? but Jack died in the end.”

“If there’s a lesson to be learned there, it’s ‘be careful who you trust’.”

When the others stare back in confusion, Morality explains.

“Jack thought he loved Rose and that she’d save him, but she let him drown. There is no way they both couldn’t fit on that door.”

“Wow.” Deceit blinks.

**Thomas: It's true, I cried. Beauty and the Beast!**

**Creativity: Okay, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna say-**

“Stockholm Syndrome.” Everyone in the room replies.

**Anxiety, Creativity: Stockholm Syndrome.**

**Creativity: BUT… it is MORE than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper! It is about a love that transcends outward appearance. Even a beastly, hairy, ANIMAL- you're right, that doesn't sound much better. But COME ON, can you really look down so harshly on these movies?**

**Anxiety: I still like them, there's just some darker messages that we don't first see.**

“I’m glad you can bring something extra to the Disney movies.” Joan comments. “Without _being extra_.”

**Creativity: Bambi?**

**Anxiety: Man is dangerous.**

**Creativity: Pocahontas!**

**Anxiety: WHITE man is dangerous.**

**Creativity: SLEEPING BEAUTY!**

**Anxiety: Well, now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women.**

**Creativity: IT WAS TO LIFT A CURSE!**

“That doesn’t mean it’s alright.” Terrence and Anxiety mutter.

**Thomas: The Little Mermaid?**

**Anxiety: Don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations. That one's just common sense.**

**Creativity: Or learn to write or use sign language. There's more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl that saved him.**

“Valid.” Logic nods, not noticing everyone else staring at the screen in shock.

**Thomas: Oh, now wait, did I just detect a hint of sarcasm towards a Disney movie?**

**Anxiety: Whoa.**

**Creativity: Well, there's always been one or two things I've noticed. Frankly, just make it easier for the princes. We could use a helping hand every once and a while.**

**Anxiety: Or shoes.**

**Creativity: Or shoes, yes.**

Deceit nods. “I don’t need more shoes.”

Anxiety tilts his head. “Didn’t you get some on your monthly shopping?”

He gestures to Remus. “Someone _didn’t eat_ my newest pair.”

“Hold on, back up.” Thomas waves his arms. “How did you go monthly shopping?”

Logic shrugs. “We can shop in the Imagination.”

“Whoa.”

**Thomas: Well then, how about we just concede that Disney movies have a LOT of different, interesting messages within them.**

**Anxiety: Duh, that's what I've been saying. I never said Princey was wrong.**

Morality gasps. “Did you just give him a nickname?”

“Guess so.”

**Creativity: You didn't?**

**Anxiety: No.**

**Creativity: Well, then I suppose I shall concede a few points to you.**

**Anxiety: Great.**

**Creativity: Excellent.**

**Anxiety: Cool.**

**Creativity: Still don't like you.**

Anxiety rolls his eyes, and Morality sighs dejectedly.

**Anxiety: What was that?**

**Creativity: Uhh... Chim-chim-cheroo!**

**Anxiety: Ah, Mary Poppins. Okay.**

“It appears the two of you are growing closer.” Logic points out.

“What? How?”

“Instead of insulting you again, he played it off with Disney.”

“Huh. Guess he did.”

**Thomas: Okay... oof. Well, my personality is very weird, I'm very sorry about that. BUT! I hope that you did enjoy that little Disney debate. Maybe you all can think of some interesting messages from other Disney movies we didn't cover. If you do, please feel free to share them. And until next time, Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!**

Everyone stays quiet and waits for the endcard to begin.

**Creativity: Okay, uh, how about Mulan?**

**Anxiety: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag.**

**Creativity: Lion King!**

**Anxiety: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag-**

**Creativity, Anxiety: -and do the hula! AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

“Aww, you two agreed again!” Morality coos.

Anxiety blushes. “Yeah, but this is the future.”

“Correct,” Logic nods. “However, we are watching these videos from the past, so you and Creativity can patch things up so this doesn’t occur later.”

“I’m not going to check on The Prince.” Deceit stands up to direct everyone. “Trashy, don’t help Thomas, Joan, and Anxiety make a blanket fort. Logic can’t find ‘Peter Pan’. Morality and Valerie can’t make hot cocoas. Talyn and Terrence shouldn’t supervise everyone out here. Let’s not get things done, people. And forget the pajamas when you get done!”

“Aye-aye, JD!” Morality grins.

He hugs Anxiety and Logic before detangling from them and bounding into the kitchen. Valerie smiles fondly and walks in after him. Deceit smirks and leaves down the hallway. He walks into Creativity’s room without knocking. He grins at the scene before him. Creativity glares at him from the bed. Duct tape is wrapped around his head, over his mouth and some sort of strap. His body is also duct taped to his bed.

“Now, now. Don’t look at me like that. Don’t you feel comfortable? It’s not like anyone’s missing you. In fact, we’re going to have a non-movie party with ‘Peter Pan’.”

Creativity mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘you bastard’, but Deceit only grins. He smacks Creativity’s leg.

“It’s not like we’re going to have hot chocolate and a blanket fort. No one cares that you’ve decided to stay in here. Everyone’s glad that you kept out of the main room and stopped ruining their fun. I’ll make sure Remus doesn’t visit later.”

In the kitchen, Morality and Valerie are making special hot cocoas – with cinnamon sugar, whipped cream, vanilla spice, and agave syrup. Terrence has joined in on the fun, building a huge blanket and pillow fort with Thomas, Joan, Remus, and Anxiety. Logic and Talyn have returned to their rooms to find pajamas.

_Morality will likely be in his cat onesie. And I believe Thomas and Anxiety have onesies as well. A unicorn onesie isn’t the worst… and…_

Logic stands in front of the full-length mirror hanging from his closet door. He’s wearing his onesie, debating with himself over whether he should wear it in the main room. Where the others can see. Talyn, on the other hand, has no problems with their pajamas. They have a stormtrooper onesie. Once the helmet hood is up, Talyn returns to the main room. Just as they take a spot on a large pillow, Remus and Anxiety tie up the last ends. Joan returns shortly after, wearing lobster onesie, and Thomas follows them in a shark onesie.

Morality and Valerie announce that the cocoa will be finished in ten minutes, adding that it’s being made on the stovetop. They move past the main room, into theirs. When the stovetop timer goes off, Morality runs into the kitchen wearing his cat onesie. Deceit has a snake onesie, Remus is an octopus, Valerie is Ramen noodles, Terrence is a tiger, and Anxiety is Jack Skellington. Logic shyly walks in, wearing his unicorn onesie. Upon noticing his arrival, Morality calls out to him.

“Lolo, could you help us?”

Logic smiles slightly and joins him and Valerie in the kitchen. They each have a four-slot muffin pan, and they’re loading the special hot chocolate mugs into the pans. Morality and Logic each take pans with three, and Valerie grabs the one with three hot cocoas and another mug that emits a strange odor. Inside the fort, Joan the Lobster, Talyn the Stormtrooper, and Terrence the Tiger share a body pillow. Anxiety Skellington is wrapped in a blanket, while Deceit the Snake uses Remus the Octopus as a personal pillow. The octopus man has his plushy back in his mouth. Thomas the Shark has just started ‘Peter Pan’ and carried the remote back into the fort.

“Fresh hot cocoa!” Morality the Cat calls out, leading Valerie Noodles and Logic the Unicorn into the main room.

He lowers himself to his knees, passing the hot cocoa around. Joan, Talyn, and Terrence – in the back – accept the treat with smiles. Valerie walks over and hands off the pan. Morality passes the second round of drinks to the others while she climbs under and sits with Thomas. Drinks are given to Anxiety, Deceit, Remus (he’s given the off mug), and Thomas. Morality sets the pans away from the fort, and Logic hands down the last pan. Morality hands one to Valerie and one to Logic. He sets the final pan with the others and takes a hot cocoa for him. He crawls over to cuddle with Logic just as the choir sings on the television.

_The second star to the right shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true.  
The second star to the right shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Never Land you need it's light will lead you there.  
Twinkle, twinkle little star so we'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above lead us to the land we dream of.  
And when our journey is through each time we say good night  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second star from the right._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what I've been working on. It was accidentally posted. I was going to wait until I had a few chapters done so I could try a schedule. That didn't work. Please comment anyway. <3


End file.
